Sanyue
Beginnings Born on Quaquan to a pair of rather unremarkable parents, the young Sahkyo was a dark-haired, brown-skinned, obsidian-eyed little creature who moved with an inherent grace in her ropey little limbs. Her name, meaning “Mink”, was well suited, for her dark head often glistened with the water of anyplace deep enough for her to swim and her eyes were bright and alert. Both of her parents were naturalists, teaching her the art of observation and silence, how to move like her surroundings, and fade into the world’s backdrop. She was the only child, a late life surprise to both her mother and father, and she loved them dearly. She always called them Pilamayo and Pratibha – meaning Love and Light. They cared for her tenderly through her childhood and taught her the value of both words, and the hardest task in her life was to leave them to enjoy their old age and forage for herself. Military Service Sahkyo joined the Qua militia at seventeen- perhaps a bit young, but deft in providing plausible answers to reasonable age and consent questions. As with all new recruits, her superiors watched her growth carefully, taking note of her almost unnatural grace and strength in hand to hand combat, and along with being slightly surprised when she decided to be one of the few to pick up blade work. They also identified other qualities in the new solider: she did well at subterfuge and demonstrated a natural aptitude for combat and stealth. This, coupled with her potentially excellent combat prowess, led to the natural conclusion that she would make a good candidate for the all-female squad within the special forces section of the militia. Training difficulty increased, and Sahkyo pushed forward. Sahkyo’s superior in the group was a woman by the name of Captain Raveneyes, a seasoned and well-versed operative who took the new officer under her proverbial wings. Raveneyes asserted herself onto a strict code of ethics that few could understand and fewer even tried to emulate. This however, made up for her notorious ability to accomplish any mission. Raveneyes’ sharp perception and intuition also quickly identified the potential inside of the girl. In response to the budding talent, Raveneyes was brutal- lessons bordering on sadistic, and yet oddly reasonable and tinged with wisdom. She left the obvious compassion to the other squad members, for the sake of discipline, but she watched over Sahkyo carefully from above as she brought the pupil through the ideals of willpower, strength, cunning, and guile. She sought above all to instill a sense of purpose and honor in Sahkyo to counter the girl’s natural ability to deflect the truth. Though Sahkyo never lied, Raveneyes deemed it best to circumvent the temptation. Completing her training near the top of her class, Sahkyo served for eight years- far longer than a usual term of service for those in that field who don’t dedicate their lives to it. The command held hopes this meant she intended to make a career of it when, inexplicably, she accepted the routine offer of honorable discharge at the completion of the eighth year. Through the War and to the Present Using the skills she had learned and honed in the years of service, she stayed and hung about the more shady places of the Arm- the Junkyard, Tomin Kora, Triple Niner…always posing as just another transient going between destinations. Really, she was gathering information for possible mercenary and bounty hunter jobs. She never stayed more than a few months at any assignment, though- her long tail of hair and the odd feather tattoo on her face were too distinctive. Following a particularly violent encounter on Demaria, she also changed her name to Sanyue, meaning Blood Red at Sunset. During the short lived Phyrrian war, she stayed aboard the Junkyard, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for anything that might come across as interesting. Though there were a few opportunities, nothing appealed to her rising desire to work alone. Following the end of the war, she returned home to Quaquan to spend time in solitude, planning her next move. Fate, it seems, directed the return to home, for while there Sanyue met the elusive Nixkamich, the eldest son of her mentor Raveneyes. The two found a natural affinity together, despite their quiet and solitary personalities. Raveneyes and Sanyue's parents sanctioned the pairing, and Sanyue, after consulting with her own spirit guides, felt her path should follow Nixkamich for the time being. When he was called to return to his former ship, the Laughing Fox, Sanyue reluctantly agreed to follow. =Badges= category:Classic OtherSpace Characters